The Broiler Room
by el winio
Summary: Two loners find a connection in each other in the most unlikely of places.   AU one shot for my #1 wish they happened couples on Degrassi


**An AU one shot for my OTP AU DTNG couple. I think they should have put them together during season 7. That's when I fell in love with the idea if them because they had certain scenes together that made me think "Why they hell didn't they put these two together?" The story takes place during season 7 except Ashley didn't go on tour with Craig and Spinner never met Jane and Spinner's sister actaully exsisted.**

**Spinner inhaled as he took a long hit off his joint. The smoke filled his lungs as he held it in. Enjoying the burning feeling in his lungs. His cancer was in remission but he found it hard to quit smoking weed. For awhile Jimmy was hounding his ass about quitting but then he started dating Trina and soon Spinner saw less and less of Jimmy. They really only talked at school and sometimes at The Dot when he was there with Trina. Spinner had been a loner lately but it didn't bother him. He had been a loner before after he told Jimmy about what he and Jay did to Rick. He had been smoking in the broiler room at school when he needed some alone time. He always waited until everyone left then sneaked in. He would smoke up before returning home because between Kendra being a typical little sister and having a worrying mother there wasn't much time for privacy. His trick was to tape over the lock on the door so if it closed he could open it right back up. He took in another deep puff when he heard the broiler room door open. He dropped the joint and jumped behind of the the broilers. He pressed himself against the broiler and stayed quite. He heard the sound of some sort of heels clicking down the steps. The sound suddenly stopped but then was followed by the sound of a zipper for a backpack and then silence. Spinner remained still and waited. He started hearing what almost sounded like someone crying. He inched his head around the broiler and saw Ashley Kerwin sitting on the steps crying. She was rubbing at her eyes trying to prevent any tears from falling like she was almost ashamed that she was crying. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a silver flask. Spinner was surprised to see Ashley drinking. She was always the level headed girl that stayed out of trouble minus the exception of one crazy night on E. She twisted the top off and took a quick swig. She coughed a little then took another quick sip. She had stopped crying and was taking deep breaths. She stole one more sip then put the flask back in her backpack. Spinner stepped out from behind the broiler.**

**"Hey Ash."**

**Ashley sat right up.**

**"Spinner? You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing down here?"**

**"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing down here?"**

**"I asked you first."**

**Same old stubborn Ashley Spinner thought to himself.**

**"I'm getting high."**

**"That's real mature Spin."**

**"Coming from the girl with a flask in her backpack."**

**Ashley opened her mouth but then quickly closed it. She was obviously busted and denying it would be pointless.**

**"So what are you doing down here? Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine. I'm just...hiding."**

**"Hiding? Hiding from what?"**

**"More like whom."**

**"Oh." **

**Spinner knew she was talking about Jimmy.**

**"I was going to the gym for jazz band practice and he was there going over plays with the girl's basketball team. I couldn't bring myself to walk in the doors so I ran and now I'm hiding."**

**"And drinking? Sine when did you start carrying a flask around with you?"**

**"Do you really are? I mean you and I have never really seen eye to eye on much. I'm pretty sure you hate me."**

**"I don't hate you Ash."**

**Spinner was being honest he never hated Ash he just disliked her at times. He disliked that his friends would turn into pathetic lap dogs around her and that she had hurt them at times. She was always so serious but yet she always had a sense of calm about her. Spinner sometimes even wished she didn't come back to Degrassi but right now it wasn't the case. She was acting vulnerable a side Spinner never really saw much of.**

**"Fine. I miss Jimmy. He was the only real friend I had here since I came back I mean there is Ellie but she is back in collage now. I loved him and..." Ashley stopped as she started wiping at her eyes trying to stop the tears. Spinner didn't know what to say. Ashley's honesty was taking him off guard.**

**"It's just after Craig left me for Manny I swore to myself I would never let that happen to me again. I never thought in a million years Jimmy would hurt me like this. If he was feeling something for someone else then he should have ended things there or at least separate for awhile and clear his head. I knew things between us were a little shaky and I know I had a part in that when I deleted Jimmy's rap and lied to him about it. I hated that I lied to him. I should have told him what I really wanted was to do the solo thing. I have always been the sidekick is it so horribly wrong that for once I wanted to be my own person? Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm the problem in all my epic failures I call relationships."**

**Spinner couldn't help but feel bad for Ashley. Yea she had screwed up but she did apologize and she tried to make things better with Jimmy. Spinner remembered when he lost Paige because of his flirtation with Manny and then he lost Darcy because he cheated on her with Paige. Who was he to judge Ashley's character after all the shitty things he had done to the girls in his life. Ashley wasn't perfect but she didn't deserve the treatment Craig and Jimmy had given her.**

**"Ash I'm really sorry that Jimmy ended things the way he did but maybe it was best for you guys."**

**"That's the part that kills me. Breaking up was our best option. He was over with me before Trina I could see it in his eyes. Trina was the perfect excuse to finally leave."**

**Ashley sighed shaking her head. She covered her face with her hands and sat back down on the steps. Spinner found how badly he wanted to hold her unsettling. He and Ashley weren't close enough for a intimate hug so he sat down next to her and remained still. Ashley dropped her hands and stared at the floor.**

**"I'm just tired of being alone." Ashley whispered.**

**Her words struck a chord inside him. Spinner had felt that way more times the he could remember. He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him with confusion written all over her face.**

**"It will be okay Ash. Look at me. I have screwed up way more in relationships then you ever did and I still have believe that there is someone for me. Hopefully when I meet her I will have my shit together." Spinner smiled.**

**Ashley surprised herself when she laughed. She never imagined it would be Spinner who would be making her feel better. She looked down and their hands. Spinner's hand fit perfectly with hers and she enjoyed the warmth of his skin against hers. As Ashley was gazing at their hands Spinner couldn't stop looking at her. He had never been this physically close to Ashley before. He could smell her sweet perfume coming off of her skin. He noticed little things he hadn't seen before like how stunning her blue eyes were against her dark hair and olive skin and how sexy her bottom lip was. It was full and pink sending Spinner's mind into a sexual frenzy thinking about what those lips where capable of.**

**"Spin..." Ashley stopped when she looked up at Spinner's face. His face was serious but his eyes where screaming "Come Fuck Me". He kept looking from her lips to her eyes and she could have sworn his breathing almost stopped. Ashley wasn't sure what to feel. She could see what Spinner was thinking about maybe kissing her but it seemed something was holding him back. Maybe the idea that she would reject him was stopping him but Ashley realized she wouldn't reject him. Spinner was being kind, understanding and Ashley couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he touched her hand. Ashley leaned in closer. Spinner wanted this but kissing Ashley would change things between he and Jimmy and he had already worked so hard to fix their friendship. Ashley closed her eyes and licked her bottom lip.**

**"Oh fuck." Spinner sighed as he pressed his lips against Ashley's. **

**Not sure if I should go further into this or leave it as is. Leave a review and let me know :)**

**SPINASH FTW!**


End file.
